Forever Young
by SoundtracktoMySummer
Summary: Kyle, Harry, Sam, Lauren, Josh, Amy and Finn are back for their final year at Waterloo Road along with newcomer Georgia they face more drama than ever before.
1. Prologue

_Hello, welcome to my first ever fan fiction. This is set in the last year of Kyle, Harry, Sam, Lauren, Josh, Amy and Finn's time at Waterloo Road with my own character Georgia added in. Prologue is just to tell who the main characters are really but it does get better as the story goes on. Basically it would be based after series seven and I've written it that Sam could get better from the cancer unlike the television series._

_I don't won anything expect Georgia. _

_Forever Young_

_Kyle, Harry, Sam, Lauren, Josh, Amy and Finn are back for their final year at Waterloo Road along with newcomer Georgia they face more drama than ever before._

Prologue;

Karen stepped onto the stage a smile forming on her lips. She'd survived another year of the drama, at points she felt although she was captaining a sinking ship but yet she'd pulled through. 'Welcome to another year at Waterloo Road, for some of you this will be your first year while others it will be your last,'

Harry watched as his mum did her usual 'Welcome back,' speech which he'd already heard when they were in the car on the way here. He had spend his summer split between both his parents, the first half was spend with his Dad while his mum, Jess and Bex had gone to a spa before Jess was going to join Bex at Uni. Even when he was at home with his mum he was always making excuses and taking every opportunity to get out.

Lauren folded her arms over her body pretending to be listening to what Mrs Fisher was saying. Her summer had been spent in a cavern with her Mum in Devon. Although she would never admit it around her friends she was actually quite happy to come back to School.

Kyle walked into the hall just as Mrs Fisher was half way through. She looked over at him angry that he'd disrupted her assembly. He quickly sat down at the spare seat at the back. Kyle has spent his summer on the estate – mostly meeting up with Denzel.

Sam looked around the hall searching the faces. She was just happy to be back for another year at Waterloo Road after having cancer last year. She'd been in and out of hospitals for the whole of summer and the treatment was beginning to work. This year she had decided that she would make something of her year and to get her A Level's.

Amy sighed loudly getting a few looks from some of the new year sevens – making her roll her eyes. She was already bored and they had only been in the building ten minutes. Her dad had taken her on holiday for the summer; she knew it was just because he felt guilty about him and Amy's mother splitting up.

Josh sat at the back alone looking around the room for his friends. Even though the first term had only just started he couldn't wait for it to finish. His Dad and him had spent the summer with Chlo, Donte and Izzy down in Scarborough.

Georgia looked around the hall, hardly listening to a word that Mrs Fisher was saying. She felt slightly uncomfortable being the new kid at the school. A few of the older students where looking at her knowing she was new. It was like they where inspecting her.

As for Finn, he was no where to been seen. None of his friends had a word from him all summer and didn't even know if he'd be coming back to Waterloo Road.

'So again Welcome back to Waterloo Road and let's please not have that much drama this year?'


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One;

Karen walked into her office since coming from the assembly, with Chris following along behind. 'We've got a new girl in year thirteen,' Karen stated. 'Georgia Ashdown,'

'Ashdown? Like the MP for Rochdale,'

'His daughter actually. To be honest with you Chris I think it's just a publicity stunt. He doesn't want his daughter to be shown that she's going to a private school on tax payers money so sent her here,' Karen shook her head slightly sitting down at her desk.

.

Georgia walked through the corridors of Waterloo Road in search of her English class. She had Mr Budgen first thing. She walked into the class to find a few students sat in the room. Mr Budgen looked at the girl up and down. He was actually quite surprised that she looked somewhat presentable expect the tie which was so low it could have been a necklace and a few wristband on her hand.

'At the back near the window,' He said pointing to the sit at the back of the classroom behind the desk which Kyle Stack was sat infront of. She walked over to the desk getting a few looks from the only few people in the class. She sat down and Kyle instantly turned around to face her.

'You're new?' Kyle asked and the girl nodded. 'Kyle Stack,'

'Is this the whole class?' She asked not bothering to tell her name.

'No,' Kyle laughed. 'No one ever turns up to first lesson of term.'

'Then why are you here?'

'Mrs Fisher checks up on me,'

'Bad boy are we Kyle,' Georgia laughed leaning back in her seat as Mr Budgen began talking about their reading list for the term.

.

'Where's Finn?' Lauren asked as her, Josh and Amy walked along the corridor in the direction of their first lesson.

'I don't know,' Josh shrugged. 'He didn't text me all summer and when I called him it would go straight to voicemail,'

'Maybe he took his and Sam's break up really hard,' Amy suggested, obvious knowing more than she let on.

'Why did they break up anyway?'

'Hey guys, what we talking about?' Sam asked linking arms with Lauren as she caught up for the three of them. They all just looked at her not really knowing what to say or what excuse to use. 'You can talk about Finn, you know. I know that's what you where talking about,'

'Is there any chance of you two getting back together?' Amy asked. Sam just shook her head. Everyone looked a little awkwardly at each other as the reached their classroom.

.

'Harry? Are you on your phone in my class?' Miss Chaudry shouted at the boy sat at the back of the classroom.

'No miss,' He shook his head slipping his phone into his pocket. As the teacher turned around again he pulled his phone out from his pocket smiling as he sent a reply to the text he'd just received.

'Give it here,'

Harry looked up to see Miss Chaudry infront of him. 'You can collect this after class,' She stated simply as he passed over his phone reliantly.

.

As the bell rang for break Karen walked along the corridors to where the staff room was to check how the first half of the morning had gone. The crowds of students filled up as they came out from their classrooms with everyone shoving each other to get out. Karen just rolled her eyes then suddenly stopped in her path as she felt something crunch under her foot. She looked down picking up a small white stick with two red lines on it.

.

The action will begin in Chapter Two. Thankyou for all your reviews, they make me want to just post :)


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two;

'Mr Mead, can I have a word?' Karen asked walking into Chris' class. All the year thirteen students began wooing and saying Aw which was slightly embarrassing for Harry as that was his mother and his science teacher. Chris nodded giving the class instructions to copy a page from the text book.

'What is it?' He asked as they walked out of the classroom into the corridor out the view of the students.

.

'What's that about then Harry?' Josh asked looking at Harry who looked as confused as the rest of the class.

'I don't know. Just cause it's my mum doesn't mean I know everything' He said trying to catch a glimpse at the two of them being sat near the corridor window but their was nothing to be seen.

.

'A pregnancy test?' Chris asked looking at the small white stick Karen held infront of him.

'It's positive too; I found it in the upstairs corridor,'

'So one of the girls in the school is pregnant?'

'Yes Chris, and we have to find out who,'

'Karen, how are we going to do that?' Chris questioned. 'We can't just go on a witch hunt for this girl, it's probably hard enough to deal with as it is,'

'Well do you want a repeat of what happened last year Chris? An abounded baby?' Karen sighed shaking her head.

'Of course not but what are you going to do? Get every girl in the school to do a pregnancy test?'

'I'm going to call a staff meeting at lunch time and we will go from there,' Karen said turning around in the direction of her office leaving Chris to go back to his class. Chris just shook his head before walking back to his class.

.

'Hey Finn, it's me. You're not answering my calls. I was just wondering where you where, everyone is looking for you. Just call me back'

.

'What have you got next?' Kyle asked looking at Georgia as they walked out of their second class of the day together, Maths with Mr Chalk.

'English Language,' she said looking down at the fresh timetable she had.

'Me too,'

'You'd think you where stalking me Kyle Stack,' Georgia laughed.

'Did you want me to show you where it is?'

'Think I can find my own way thanks,' She smiled turning and walking away from him thinking she knew where she was going.

'It's this way,' Kyle shouted to her making her roll her eyes then turn around to follow him. They lined up at the door and Georgia looked at her timetable to check the teacher.

'Miss Chaudry?' Georgia said looking up at Kyle in slight shock. Kyle looked at her confused and nodded his head. 'As in Eleanor Chaudry?'

'Yeah why does that matter. Anyway I don't even know your name,'

'Georgia?' Miss Chaudry asked coming down the corridor.

'Hey Miss,' Georgia mumbled sounding slightly annoyed. Kyle smiled finally knowing the girls name.

'What are you doing here? How's your Dad?'

'Learning,' Georgia put on a fake smile, her answer made Miss Chaudry laugh. 'My Dad is fine, you know same old him,'

'Erm Miss. Mrs Fisher asked me to take Georgia to her office this lesson – but we had to come register with you first,'

'Is that true Georgie?' She obviously didn't believe Kyle. Georgia looked around and Kyle then back to Miss Chaudry before nodding. 'Well I will sign the two of you in. It was nice seeing you again Georgie we will have to meet up tomorrow at break to talk more in the playground? Say hello to your Dad for me,'

Everyone else walked into the lesson. 'Thank you for that,' Georgia smiled at Kyle, a bit confused at the fact he'd done it but then happy that he had.

.

Harry got up from his seat in Mr Mead's class as everyone flooded out of the room in a hurry for lunch time. Harry was last out when his bag got caught on the edge of the table causing him to drop his bag making all his stuff fall out. Mr Mead came around from his desk helping the boy pick up his stuff.

'Sorry sir,' Harry said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Chris put the stuff back into Harry's bag when he picked up something that made him stop. Harry looked up at what Mr Mead was holding in his hand – making his embarrassment an hundred times worst than it already was.

.

'Right everyone. This morning I found a pregnancy test. We need to find out who the mother is as we don't want what happened last year to happen again this year,'

'Great! Another teen pregnancy,' Mr Budgen laughed.

'Obviously we can't get every girl in the whole school to do a pregnancy test so we will talk to the girls year group by year group, asking the mother to come to my office in confidences to talk about the situation,'

'It's a troubling enough time as it is for a mother, do you really think we should be sticking our nose in it?' Tom asked looking up from his newspaper.

'Well if we don't we could have a repeat of another abandoned baby again. We just need to tell the girls that it's okay to come to one of us to talk about it. Hopefully the mother will step forward,'

'You'd be better off having them all take pregnancy tests,' Mr Budgen laughed. 'You'd probably find half of the girls here are up the duff,'

.

'Why do you have to tell my mum?' Harry asked following behind Mr Mead as he went to Mrs Fisher's office. 'You wouldn't tell anyone elses Mum?'

'Harry, Your mum found something this morning. This might mean something,'

'What?' Harry said looking completely confused at his science teacher who knocked at the door of the office.

* * *

><p>Just a pre-warning there will be teenage situations in the next post. Nothing explicit and has been used through the series off Waterloo Road before. It's still T rated but just though I would add a warning.<p>

Thankyou for all your reviews :)


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three;

Karen just stood there a little shocked at what Chris has just shown her. Harry just wanted to curl into a ball and die. He was mortified. He just kept his head down not even looking at his mum. 'Well Harry the reason Mr Mead has to show me this was that we found a pregnancy test this morning that was positive,'

'But they are there to stop a girl from getting pregnant,' Harry muttered still not bothering to look at his mother.

'These can break Harry,'

'How do you know it's my girlfriends pregnancy test anyway?'

'We don't know it your girlfrie...You have a girlfriend?'

'I'm not just sleeping around Mum,' Harry said, his checks practically boiling.

'Mr Mead, would you mind leaving me and my son to talk please?' Karen asked, Chris nodded leaving the room. Karen went and sat on the couch, trying to get her head around this. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know,' He whispered.

'Did you not want her to meet me? Are you too ashamed of me?'

'No, I just wanted to see where we're going before we start meeting parents and stuff like that,'

'Well Harry, you seem pretty serious if you're sleeping with her. Does she go to this school?'

'It's none of your business anyway,'

'Well actually Harry it is, if you are living under my roof. You're grounded,'

'Grounded? You never grounded Jess or Bex and they were always off with a pile of different men at a time,' He shouted at her. Karen felt so angry she just slapped him around the face. He looked at her anger covering his eyes before storming out of the room leaving Karen alone in her office.

.

Lauren, Josh and Sam went into the year thirteen common room sitting down on the brown leather sofas, Amy was nowhere to be seen.

'Who's that?' Lauren whispered looking over at the girl who was sat on the other sofa on her iphone and her ear phones in.

'New girl?' Josh guessed looking at her, knowing he hadn't seen her before.

'Where's Finn then?' Kyle asked josh sitting down on the same sofa as Georgia who took her earphones out.

'Don't know,'

'Aint he meant to be your best friend?'

'Yeah well we're not joined at the hip alright?'

'Alright touchy,' Kyle laughed leaning back into the sofa. 'Been looking for you everywhere,' He said turning to Georgia.

'Well you found me,' She muttered eyes still fixed to her phone, making Lauren, Sam and Josh laugh quietly.

'You new?' Lauren asked making the girl look up from her phone then nod. 'I'm Lauren; this is Sam and Josh,'

'Georgia,' she smiled back at them. Suddenly Harry came storming in sitting on the other sofa.

'Hey Harry, this is Georgia,' Josh said introducing the two of them. He looked over at her and smiled.

'Hey,' The both said to each other. He looked a bit confused at why Kyle Stack was sat with them though, and then noticed Finn wasn't there. 'Where's Finn?'

'Don't even ask,' Lauren said quickly before it all kicked off as she knew Josh was getting a bit annoyed now with all the questions about Finn.

.

'Who do you think it is then?' Lauren asked as Mrs Fisher just explained to everyone in common room about the pregnancy tests.

'It's not like there going to be able to find who's it is. Like anyone is going to say it's them. It's hard enough for her as it – let alone tells Mrs Fisher or one of the teachers. I bet she just wants to keep it to herself,' Sam replied.

'Well someone in the school if pregnant and I was on want to know who is it,' Lauren said leaning back against the sofa.

'It's probably someone who Kyle's slept with, you know what he's like for knocking up woman,' a voice laughed coming closer to the group. They all looked up to see Finn stood there near where Harry was sat. All of a sudden Kyle just leaped from the sofa pushing Finn up against the wall.

'Touched a spot have I Kyle?' Finn laughed, Kyle raised his fist towards Finn – which made Josh jump up from where he was sat and pull Kyle backwards pushing him so he was practically sitting on Harry. Harry just pushed him off, muttering swear words at him.

'What did you say to me?' Kyle said turning his angry towards Harry now – which made Harry roll his eyes. The way he was feeling now, he didn't want to get into a fight with Kyle Stack. The girls just sat there a little shocked at what was going on, not really wanting to get involved.

'Nothing,' Harry said standing up trying to walk past Kyle but Kyle stopped him.

'Just leave him alone Kyle,' Georgia said getting a little worried about what was going to happen next. At her old school nothing happened like this. She didn't want to get involved but if she didn't then it could be a lot worst. 'It's not even worth it,'

'Whatever,' Kyle said walking away kicking a chair in the process.

'Is it always like this?' Georgia asked shaking her .

'Yeah pretty much,' Sam said.

'Brilliant,' Georgia muttered.

* * *

><p>Hey, Sorry if it is rubbish and the action is a bit slow. It will pick up just need to get it started a bit.<p>

Thankyou for review.

x


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four;

Harry turned his key to get into the house. He'd not bothered even waiting for a lift with his mum, he just walked back alone. He could see his mum was already home due to the fact of her car already being there, he took a deep breath before walking in.

'Harry?' Karen called out from the kitchen. She came out and walked towards her son, looking at the mark she'd left on his face. 'I'm so sorry Harry. Let's get you some ice' she said putting her hand on his check making him finch. He just turned away and didn't bothering looking at her, even when she took him into the kitchen.

'Leave it,' He mumbled sitting down at the table.

'Look Harry, I'm sorry. I was angry for you not telling me and keeping secrets,'

'Don't bother,'

'Don't bother what?'

'Don't bother acting like you care now that Jess and Bex have left,' He shouted getting up from his chair and storming upstairs.

.

'So where was you this morning?' Josh asked and him and walked home from school.

'Doesn't matter,'

'Well everyone was wondering and asking where you where,'

'Even Sam?' Finn asked, kind of hopefully but tried not show it on his face by making it look like he was joking.

'Why did you two even break up?'

'A load of reasons. One of them being someone slept with someone else,' Finn sighed walking off in the direction of his house leaving Josh to walk home alone.

.

Harry stayed in his home for a few hours, it was now dark and he decided he couldn't stay locked in the house any longer. He shoved on his hoodie on and began to climb out of his window and down the drain pipe. He could count numerous times Jess had come crawling through his window from climbing up as her bedroom window was too high. He'd actually done it himself a few too many times now, he began to wonder if he was changing into a person like both his sisters. He just tried to ignore his thoughts and contrite on getting down.

.

Finn sighed sitting in his living room, he thought about the last few weeks and remembered the good times he had but they soon came covered with the dark memories. He soon felt his tears dripping down from his eyes.

.

'Looks like we aren't going to find out whose pregnancy test that is,' Karen sighed sitting down in her chair the next morning.

'Well I'm so sorry to say this Karen but what did you expect? The girl to shout it from the roof tops that she's pregnant,'

.

Finn watched as Sam walked into the common room at lunch with Lauren and Amy at her side. As soon as they came over to sit with him and Harry, Josh he looked away pretending he didn't care that she had even walked into the room. No one really knew what to say to each other. To make matters worst Kyle came into the common room and sat with them on the sofas.

'Georgia, over here,' Lauren said as Georgia walked into the common room. She thought at least then they might have conversation if she asked Georgia about her old school. Georgia smiled over to them and came to sit next to Sam. Yet again the silence was upon them. The conversation did pick up once again as Lauren mentioned about the pregnancy test – which made everyone making guesses on whose it was. Finn on the other hand sat there staring at Kyle who was smiling in the direction of Sam. It made him so angry, he just wanted to leap from his chair and pin him to the floor.

.

Harry wasn't really listening to the conversation either, he just thought about the various disagreements he'd had with his mum over the last couple of days. He knew he should have told her but right now, he wanted to keep it a secret. It was his relationship and he didn't her to meet his mum – who would end up fussing over everything. He'd seen it before with Jess' boyfriends. He knew his mum would find out someday but at the moment he and his girlfriend seem to be keeping it quite well from everyone even their friends who sat around the circle not knowing anything.

* * *

><p>Bit of Harry and Finn there :)<p>

Thankyou for your lovely reviews. I will post more tomorrow and it will be a lot longer, with more drama in it ;)


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five;

Sam sat in the common room, looking out of the window as she watched the rain pour outside. It was pretty quite in the common room as everyone was still in lessons while Sam had a free period. Four weeks had pasted of the school year now and the summer was officially over bringing the rain and cold weather with it. Neither she or Finn had talked since their break up. 'Hey,' Georgia said slumping down onto the sofa next to her. Sam didn't even notice she was there, she was in her own little world. 'Sam,' Georgia laughed waving her hand infront of Sam's face trying to get her attention.

'Sorry,' Sam laughed now focusing on the brown haired girl infront of her.

'You alright?'

'Yeah fine,'

'Sure? You seemed a bit blanked out there,'

'Just thinking,'

'Anything you want to talk about?'

'You probably wouldn't understand,'

'Try me,' Georgia said leaning forward, offering Sam a crisp from the packet she had in her hand. Sam smiled than took one before explaining to Georgia what was on here mind.

.

Georgia listened carefully as Sam explained her problem to her. They barely knew it each other as they'd only met few weeks ago but Sam needed to get it off her chest and knew Georgia wasn't majorly close to anyone in the group for her to tell them.

'Just don't tell anyone alright?' Sam asked and Georgia nodded. At that moment Kyle came and jumped down on the sofa next to Georgia.

'Don't tell anyone what?' Kyle asked looking at Georgia.

'Didn't you hear? She said not to tell anyone,'

'Go on Georgie tell me. You know you want to,'

'No I don't Kyle,' Georgia laughed shaking her head.

'Fine, I'm leaving seeing as you don't want to tell me anything,' He said walking off. 'and I said I'd meet Denzel anyway,'

Georgia just rolled her eyes as he walked off. 'So what's going on between you two?'

'Us two?'

'You and Kyle?'

'Me and Kyle – nothing,'

'Oh come off it,'

'There is nothing going on between Me and Kyle Stack. For one he is so not my type,' Georgia said, cringing at the thought.

.

'Alright settle down,' Karen said into the microphone as she had an assembly with the whole school, she'd still not found out whose pregnant but it seemed to have settled down now. Her and Harry's relationship was worst than ever – they hardly talked. 'I've got an announcement to make. This year Waterloo Road will have two head girls instead of just the one. The boys vote will be in a few weeks. The other teachers and I have decided on a few candidates, and then the vote will go to the students. The students we have chosen are Sam Kelly, Amy Porter, Lauren Andrews and we thought we'd need a new student in so we have Georgia Ashdown,'

Georgia looked up in some what horror at even the thought of being Head Girl for a school she'd only been at a few weeks. She hardly knew where her Science classroom was, let alone the students in it. Sam, Lauren and Amy on the other hand seemed pretty excited about the idea. 'I hope to see everyone at parents evening tonight and candidates start campaigning,'

.

'Congrats on the whole Head Girl thing,' Kyle laughed sitting down next to Georgia in English Language with Miss Chaudry.

'Shut up,' Georgia said looking at Kyle distressed. 'I don't want to be head girl,'

'Then don't campaign,'

.

Karen stood in the hall watching as parents evening went on, a few parents had turned up but she expected most of them wouldn't come anyway. Most of the ex-john foster's parents had come. She smiled and greeted the parents but was most surprised as Georgia and her Dad approached her.

'Hello, Mr Ashdown,' Karen said putting her hand out for him to shake.

'Mrs Fisher,' He smiled. She was surprised he was here due to the fact he was a MP and was probably pretty busy.

'I didn't think you'd be able to make it,'

'Georgie always come first then work. Don't tell anyone in Rochdale that though, I'd probably get my house burnt down. I have heard some wonderful things about you Karen both my daughter and-,'

'Come on Dad, I'm sure Mrs Fisher has better things to do then talk to you,' Georgia said grabbing her Dad's arm.

'Here's my card if she ever gets in trouble,' He said handing Karen his card.

.

'Look we need to find a way to make it so then at least two of us get Head Girl,' Amy said to Sam and Lauren as they where at parents evening.

'How?'

'We wreck Georgia,' Amy smirked.

.

The common room was pretty quite Friday lunch time with Amy, Lauren, Harry, Sam and Josh sat in it. The girls seemed to be whispering between them while Josh and Harry talked about the where abouts of Finn – who'd disappeared after last lesson.

'Hey Georgia, what you up to this weekend? Amy asked as her and Kyle walked in the common room.

'Dad's away with the Prime Minster why?'

'Seriously? House to yourself?' Amy smirked, coming up with a perfect plan.

* * *

><p>Hey guys.<p>

I know that add seemed kind of pointless but it needed to be in so it makes the story add up and will make more sense in the next two adds. :)

x


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six;

'Can't believe I'm actually doing this,' Georgia muttered to Kyle who was too busy looking at the pictures on the wall to be listening to Georgia. The doorbell rang making Georgia run straight to the door to answer it.

'Hey,' Amy said barging into her house along with Sam, Lauren, Josh and Harry following behind. Amy looked at Georgia up and down looking at her outfit. She was in a white t-shirt, belt and a pair of blue leggings – Amy tried to hide the fact that she thought she looked nice.

'Come on in,' Georgia mumbled as Amy went through to the living room where Kyle was stood looking at a picture of Georgia's dad and the prime minster. The rest of the them followed into the living.

'Wow Georgia, your house is amazing,' Lauren said looking around in shock at Georgia's house. Sam, Josh and her where looking around in shock, Harry had already taken a seat on the sofa and Amy was trying to look unimpressed.

'Your house is alright, I guess,' Amy sighed looking like she was in a dump.

'It's nicer than your place,' Sam laughed creating a bit of an awkward moment for them in the group as Amy gave her an evil stare. The doorbell rang again and Georgia looked a bit confused. She left the room and answered the door to a smiling Finn. 'Sorry I'm late. I brought drinks,' He said holding up a bag of bottle that clanged together. He followed her into the living room and everyone went silent.

'Cool you brought drinks,' Kyle said walking over to Finn breaking the silence. Kyle started handing them out.

'I don't drink,' Georgia said.

'Well you do now,' Amy said, glaring at her and taking a swing of her own bottle of drink.

.

Everyone began getting into the part mood, it was unknown if they where all just happy fun or whether it was the drink which was making them like this. Georgia had put some music on due to requests of Amy calling it boring that they where just all talking and laughing. They'd now cleared a space for them to dance to.

.

Another upbeat song came on which made everyone burst into a rave. Georgia smiled before walking out the room for fresh air, she just went into the hall way as it was a lot cooler in there. Kyle followed her out joining her, he smiled over at her before walking towards her slowly. She looked at him a bit confused. He stepped closer to her and then pressed his lips against hers. She just pushed him looking at him mouth open and shocked at what Kyle had done.

'Don't,' She said walking back into the living, pressing a fake smile on her lips. Everyone had now gone and sat down on the sofas while a few where sprawled across the floor. 'Where's Amy?'

'Toilet,' Sam muttered as she laid on the floor with Lauren.

'Come on guys we should be going,' Amy said barging into the living grabbing Lauren off the floor.

'But we just got here,'

'We're going,' she said to everyone. No one was in the mood for getting into a fight especially with Amy so decided it was probably time to leave.

.

Amy, Lauren and Sam walked down the corridor of Waterloo Road on the Monday morning after the party. They where all muttering about how they could get two out of three of them to be Head Girls. To Amy it had come a popularity contest. She wanted to win it to show she was more popular then any of the four candidates – she wanted to get rid of Georgia first then going for one of her friends – which was unknown to them.

Georgia was walking down the corridor as well – she'd not even spoke to Kyle since what had happened, she just didn't know what to say. She decided she better text him before it became to awkward between them. As she was going through her bag for her she accidently knocked into Amy.

'Oh sorry Amy,' Georgia said turning to look at the face she just knocked into.

'You did that on purpose,'

'No, I'm sorry I was looking for my-,' Georgia started but before she could finished, she felt herself being pushed back against the lockers with a lot of force. Her bag went across the room. The few people in the corridor stopped including Sam and Lauren who just stood there in confusion and shock of what Amy had done. They hadn't seen Georgia bash into Amy and assumed Georgia had pushed her first.

'What the hell Amy?'

Georgia stepped forward off the lockers. She pushed Amy back off her not wanting her to come near her. Amy was stronger then Georgia and managed to slap her around the face. Then again Amy pushed her right back against them but harder this time making Georgia scream out in pain as her back hit the locker causing her to fall to the ground.

'Amy,' Karen screamed running downstairs to where the two of them where. Harry and Kyle also walked into the corridor to see their head teacher pulling Amy off Georgia who was on the floor looking like she was in serious pain. 'What happened?' Karen asked turning to Lauren and Sam who looked as confused as Mrs Fisher did.

'I don't know, it happened so fast,' Lauren said earning a glare from Amy.

'Are you alright?' Karen questioned Georgia who just nodded still in a state of shock of what had happened and confusion of why it did.

'She pushed me first Mrs Fisher,' Amy spoke up.

'And then you pushed her back? You know at Waterloo Road we don't do that,' Karen shouted her voice filling the halls.

'At least I'm not the one sleeping with your son,'


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven;

Karen looked down at Georgia in shock. She had various questions in her head as did everyone else in the hallway. Kyle just looked at Georgia before storming off down the corridor leaving everyone else to continue with this mess. 'Everyone to their classes now! You two cooler now,' Karen screamed at Amy and Georgia. Georgia got up from the floor slightly whining in pain then grabbing her back before her and Amy went in the direction of the cooler. Karen turned towards where her son was stood – she was still in a state of shock and he couldn't even look at her. 'My office now,'

Harry sighed then walking to her office while Karen went to the cooler where Amy and Georgia where going into. She pointed to seats for the two of them to sit in. she couldn't even look at Georgia. She left then in there telling them they should have a long hard think about their actions today and that she was disappointed with both of them.

.

'Well?' Karen questioned looking over at her son sat on the sofa in her office. 'So Amy Porters right? It is Georgia then?'

Harry just nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

This time he just shrugged.

'Look Harry, you are going to have to talk sometime. Why didn't you want me to know about her?'

'I just didn't,'

'But why?'

'Why does it matter? You know now don't you seeing as Amy Porter just shouted it out to the whole school?'

'It matters to me,' Karen shouted at her son. 'When did you guys meet?'

'Beginning of the summer holidays when I stayed with Dad. Dad had taken me to some stupid fair thing and he went off with Maria, then I met Georgie and we hit it off. It turned out we lived near each other so we just started meeting up more and more,'

.

'Hey Georgia maybe because your sleeping with head teachers son then she will let you off lightly,'

'How'd you know?'

'I saw the picture of the two of you in your bedroom, told Sam then she told me the rest,'

Georgia had trusted Sam with her secret and she'd just gone and told Amy everyone which made her just want to go around telling everyone her secret.

.

'Thank you for coming in so fast Mr Ashdown,' Karen greeted Georgia's dad as he walked into the office. Harry looked up confused at why his mum had called his girlfriends Dad.

'Hello Harry,' He nodded smiling at him.

'You two know each other?'

'Of course Mrs Fisher. He's around our house all the time. You should be proud of him, he's a pleasure to have around,'

.

'What's your problem with me?' Georgia asked looking over at Amy.

'Nothing,'

'Well there must be something Amy because people don't just go pushing people against lockers then telling the whole school that they're sleeping with the head teachers son,'

'I want to be head girl?'

'And that has what to do to me?'

'People like you Georgia and will vote for you. You've only be here five minutes,'

'I don't want to be head girl and how does telling everyone this make you head girl,'

'I thought if Mrs Fisher found out she would take you off the head girl list because if you won then it would look like it was rigged,'

'Well Amy, you're probably right. But you didn't need to tell the whole school,'

'Why does it matter anyway?'

'Why does it matter? So if I went around telling everyone that you slept with Finn Sharky while he was dating Sam then you'd be fine with that would you?'

* * *

><p>Another add for you lovely lot. :)<p>

Thankyou for reviewing.

xx


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight;

'How'd you know that?' Amy questioned Georgia.

'I have my ways,'

'You're going to go tell everyone aren't you?'

'No Amy, you may be the kind of person that does something like that but I'm not,'

'Thank you,' Amy smiled slightly over at Georgia.

'I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Sam,'

.

Sam sat in Maths and looked over at Finn. Truth was she still liked him, they'd been through a lot together but just didn't know if she'd be able to trust him ever again after what happened. He told her that he'd slept with someone else – he felt too guilty to keep it in. He then turned around to see her looking at him, they just stared at each other.

.

'Georgia's Dad knew?' Karen questioned Harry once Mr Ashdown left going back to work.

'He came home early one day when I was at their house,'

'What if Mr Mead didn't catch you out Harry. Would you even tell me you had a girlfriend?'

'Of course I would have, just later. We where planning to tell you,'

'Are you sure? Or would have you just got married and not told me,' Karen shouted, she was upset that he son had kept something like this.

'I didn't want to tell you because I know what your like Mum. You where always interfering with Bex's relationship's Mum. That's why she left when she run away,'

.

Mrs Fisher had dismissed both Amy and Georgia. She could hardly even look at Georgia – she was so surprised her son's girlfriend was her. She was slightly relieved though as Georgia was a nice girl who Karen really liked.

'Gee,' Harry called as he saw Georgia walking to her next through the crowd. She turned around knowing only he'd call her that. She stopped and turned to look at him a smile on her lips.

'She knows,' she sighed.

'I don't care,' He smiled at her then kissing her. They got a few 'aw's' from people in the hallway but when Kyle saw them, he felt hurt seeing the two of them together. He didn't know why but he did.

.

'I know whose pregnant,' Amy said to Lauren as she sat down beside her in their science class. Lauren turned around shocked.

.

'Sam,' Finn said as the two of them left the classroom. She didn't stop though and carried on walking. 'Sam stop,'

'What Finn?' she asked turning around.

'I know you still have feelings for me and that you still love me like I still love you,' He said pressing his lips onto hers and she didn't pull back.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

Sorry haven't updated in a while. My laptop had officially failed me so I'm on our computer instead.

This add was just to kind of tie a few loose ends on things.

I would like to know who you guys think should be pregnant out of **Lauren, Amy, Sam or Georgia**. It's completely up to you. **So vote now**! Just put the name of who you want in your review or private message me & I will count up the votes.

Thank you all the reviews, it means a lot to me.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine;

It was the fifth of November; also known as Bonfire night. It was traditional for people to watch the fireworks and to set bonfire's and the group of Waterloo Road sixth formers where doing the same. They where all meeting on a field near Waterloo Road.

Harry and Georgia walked around the field looking for their group of friends. After everything came out yesterday they felt free to walk hand in hand. Kyle, Amy, Josh and Lauren where already there on the field. Kyle had manage to get hold of some fireworks and the four of them where busy sending up a bonfire.

'Hey,' Harry smiled as he saw the four of them with bundles of wood in their hands.

'Aw,' Lauren cooed as she saw Harry and Georgia holding hands. The two of them then began to help with firewood. 'Oh my god,' Lauren said looking up, making everyone else look as well. Sam and Finn where walking towards them holding hands and looking very happy.

'Are you two back together?' Georgia asked surprised. Sam nodded which made everyone cheer all expect Amy. She felt a little jealous of the two of them stood together after what had happened between her and Finn, and after all she had in fact been in a relationship way before Sam had come into the picture.

'Let's get the firework started then,' Kyle smiled.

'Where did you get them from?' Finn questioned looking down at the fireworks.

'My Uncle's mate,'

Everyone looked at each other as Finn set them up. They where all a little worried at the fact that Kyle had probably got them on the cheap before they where rubbish.

.

'I love you,' Finn whispered to Sam who smiled back.

'I love you too,'

.

'They don't seem too bad,' Harry whispered to Georgia who nodded cuddling into him to keep her warm, as she watched the fireworks go up. She could feel someone looking at her though, she moved her view and saw Amy staring at her. Amy gestured her to come over. She smiled at Harry before walking over to Amy.

'I'm going to tell Sam,' Amy said as they where away from the crowd.

'What?'

'She has a right to know,'

'Amy, your brake her if you tell her,' Georgia hissed.

'I'm telling her,'

'Don't you even dare. You'd really put her though that would you Amy? Well I'm not going to let you,'

'If you try and stop me I'll tell Harry your secret,' Amy smirked. Georgia just stood there stunned that Amy knew. She felt a single tear drip down her face before hearing a loud scream filling her ears. Both her and Amy looked around to see Kyle laid on the floor and everyone running towards him.

* * *

><p>Bit of a small add but I will make up for it in the next add as it will be very long.<p>

Thankyou all for voting, if you haven't then please do so by either PM or review. :) the results will be reviled on Friday.

If anyone would like to see any storyline added in in the fic to do with the main characters then please PM me and I'd be more than happy to post it in. :D

Thankyou all again for the wonderful reviews, it keeps me writing more.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten;

'Why are you coming in?' Georgia groaned at her Dad as they stood in the kitchen on Monday morning.

'Mrs Fisher asked me to come in for this event today to make sure they have better press. As after what happened Saturday night they've been all over every newspaper with bad stuff to say about them,'

'I don't even want to think about Saturday night,' Georgia sighed.

.

Amy walked into school with a smile on her face. She'd not got a chance to tell Sam the truth about her and Finn due to what happened to Kyle. She knew that today she would tell everyone not just Sam the truth.

.

Georgia walked along the long corridors of Waterloo Road, they filled with other students rushing to lessons. Just as she walked pasted the Maths room someone came out the doors smashing into her making her books fly across the floor.

'Sorry,' Georgia quickly said, hoping she wouldn't have a repeat of what had happened between her and Amy last week.

'It was my fault,' the girl laughed. She was around the same height as Georgia, with dark brown hair and wearing the Waterloo Road school uniform but with knee high white socks. The girl began helping Georgia pick up her stuff when she came across a magazine the girl had dropped. She looked at the copy of 'heat' and rolled her eyes – making Georgia looked at her a little confused. The girl handed it back to her looking at her like she was stupid.

'Thanks,' Georgia muttered as the girl walked off. Georgia then walked off to her English lesson taking her seat near the back looking behind her at Kyle's seat.

'Ruth Kirby, back are we? Thought you'd be off to oxford by now,' Mr Budgen said as the girl Georgia had seen from earlier walked in.

'Oh watch out Georgia she's back,' Amy laughed turning around to face Georgia.

'What's that meant to mean?'

'She and your Harry used to fancy the pants off each other before she left,'

Georgia just rolled her eyes at Amy before leaning back in her seat as the class began. Throughout the class Ruth seemed to be answering every question Mr Budgen asked.

'Seeing as our MP is visiting our school today Mrs Fisher has asked me to ask you what you know about him,' Mr Budgen grumbled making Georgia roll her eyes at the thought that her Dad would be coming into school later. Ruth's hand shot up, Mr Budgen nodded towards her allowing her to answer the question.

'Richard Ashdown became MP for Rochdale in 2004. He decided he wanted to enter politics due to that he disagree with the Higher Education Act and wanted to get something changed about it,'

'It was 2006 actually,' Georgia said making Ruth turn around.

'It was 2004,'

'He ran for MP in 2006 –he decided he wanted to change parts of the NHS because in 2005 his wife and son where killed in a car accident on the M5. He began campaigning at the end of 2005 then ran for MP in March 2006 – which he later won,'

'Where did you read that rubbish? Heat magazine?' Ruth laughed.

At that moment the bell rang signalling that it was break time. Georgia got up quickly walking out the room and headed for the common room.

.

'Ruth?' Harry laughed as he was sat in the common room and Ruth Kirby came walking into the room. She smiled before sitting down opposite him. 'You back?' He questioned.

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'I'll explain later,' She said as Finn and Sam where sat down on the other sofa.

'So how has your first morning back been?'

'You know what it's like here, full of idiots. Some girl in my English class being one of them,' Ruth laughed. Just then Georgia came over handing Harry a mug of tea before seating down next to him.

'Ruth this is Georgia,'

'Oh we're already met. I'm the idiot in her English class,'

'Hello love,' Mr Ashdown said to Georgia coming into the common room with Mrs Fisher. 'And no surprise you're with Harry,' he smiled down at Harry.

'Hey Dad,' Georgia smiled making the smile on Ruth's lip fade right away.

'Hey Mr Ashdown,' Harry said looking up at his girlfriend's dad.

.

'You know Harry then?' Georgia asked as Ruth sat next to her in the only spare seat in their Media class.

'He's my best friend,'

'He's my boyfriend,'

.

It was soon lunch time and Mrs Fisher's charity event had begun. Most of the students where in the hall including Georgia and Amy.

'I'm telling her today,' Amy said.

'What Sam?'

'Yeah and everyone else,'

'Amy seriously you will break her heart,'

'She needs to know the truth,'

'No she doesn't'. You're not doing it because you want her to know the truth, you just want to be with Finn,'

'Like I said last week, if you dare stop me then I'll tell Harry your secret,'

'I don't know what secret you're on about. 'I'm not letting you do this to Sam,' Georgia said walking away towards Sam.

.

'Thank you everyone for putting on a wonderful event and for Mr Ashdown our MP for coming in and well there is no better time to announce our head girls will be Sam Kelly and Georgia Ashdown,' Mrs Fisher said into the microphone getting claps from around the room. Georgia looked over surprised at what she heard. Amy marched straight onto the stage.

'Mrs Fisher, Mr Ashdown I think there is something you need to know,' She smiled making everyone look up confused. 'It's about your new head girl Georgia,'

Georgia looked over at Amy tears dripping from her face. Harry looked over at Georgia confused at what was happening.

'That pregnant test you found Mrs Fisher was Georgia's. She's the one who is pregnant,'

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who voted. :)<p> 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven;

The door slammed bringing the hall back into reality. Everyone was stunned at what Amy Porter has just said most of all Harry. He just stood there not saying or doing anything. Georgia walked out tears flooding from her eyes. She just ran as fast as she could away from the hall, away from Harry, Her Dad and Karen.

.

'Georgia's pregnant,' Sam said stunned as they sat down in the sixth common room. Everyone had been sent out of the hall by Mr Mead as a shocked Karen and Richard Ashdown took Harry into her office. Amy hadn't got the chance to tell Sam.

'Yeah and she didn't even tell us,' Lauren sighed sitting down.

'How good was that piece of gossip,' Amy smirked walking in and sitting beside Lauren who gave her a bit of disappointed look. 'What's that look for?'

'She didn't need you telling the whole school that she was pregnant, Amy, it was probably hard enough for her as it is,'

'She deserved it. Stuck up cow,'

'Amy it's harsh what you did,' Finn added.

'Well it's harsh what you did to Sam when you slept with me,'

.

'Sit down,' Karen said to Harry who was in complete and utter shock. She'd already been through this with Jess and didn't expect to being going through it with Harry as well. Georgia's dad was trying to phone her to found out where she'd gone.

'I'm so sorry,' Harry said.

'What?' His mother said.

'I'm so sorry,' He repeated. Mr Ashdown looked around. 'We were being safe I swear,'

'It happens sometimes Harry,' Mr Ashdown said softly.

'How can you be so calm about this? Our children are having a baby for god sakes,'

'And shouting isn't going to solve this,'

'What are we going to do?' Harry sighed, shocked at what was going to happen.

'We find where Georgie is first,'

.

Georgia wiped her tears from her face before stepping into the room. There was Kyle laid in bed looking peaceful as he slept. She went to his side sitting down on the chair next to his bed.

'Kyle, I really need you to wake up. I really need my best friend right now. I know that sounds so selfish as your laying here in a hospital bed but I just need someone to talk to,' Georgia cried holding his hand. 'I'm pregnant,' she sighed admitting it to herself finally.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sorry haven't been on in a long long time but brought myself a new laptop so chapters will be quicker now. Daily hopefully.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve;<p>

Tears poured from the young girls face as she sat next to the hospital bed. She couldn't help but cry, her pregnancy had finally become a reality to the world. She finally wiped the tears from her face then stood up from the chair. She kissed the helpless boy on the cheek before leaving the hospital ward. She practically ran through the halls and out of the hospital. Her eyes searched where to go. She then began to ran as fast as her legs would take her.

'Georgie?' Richard Ashdown questioned, bending down at his daughter. She was wet from the rain, he couldn't tell if she'd been crying or if it was the rain drops covering her face. She looked up at him, making him instantly remember the same look that covered her face when her mother and brother had died. He grabbed her picking her up and clutching her in his warm.

'I'm so sorry,' she cried out, but he just pulled her tighter towards him. He managed to get her into Karen's car. Karen sighed relieved that her son girlfriend was alright.

'We're going back to ours, Harry's waiting there worried sick,' Karen said, starting up her engine and making her way back to her home. As Karen pulled up outside the house, tears began to drop from Georgia's face at the thought of seeing Harry. She stepped out the car and was instantly greeted by the arms of her boyfriend. She could tell by the way he smelt and how he put his arms around her taking her inside the house.

'Here you go,' Karen said giving Georgia a towel to dry her hair. Karen had got Harry to give her a pair of his grey tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt of his. Georgia hadn't said a word the whole time she'd stepped in the door. Her eyes looked tired from crying.

Both Richard and Karen sat down opposite their children. 'I'm so sorry,' she cried, holding her stomach and cried. Harry pulled her into a hug.

'It will be alright,' Harry said.

'No it won't,' She said pulling out of his hug. 'We wanted to go to uni, Harry and get a degree. We wanted to travel, well now we'll be in some council house with a baby changing nappies,' She cried getting up from where she was sat and walking out the door on her way home.

'Just leave her she'll calm down,'

Georgia's pregnancy was the talk of the school and as she made her way through the school everyone looked at her. She just walked quicker. She walked straight past Harry ignoring him calling her. She wasn't angry at him, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to him.

'Georgia,' A voice said which was too old to be Harry's called her. She stopped to see Mr Clarkson stood at his door. She went over to him and he pointed for her to go inside. She sat down at the table a little confused. 'I heard about the baby,'

'Everyone has,' She replied.

'It's going to be alright you know,'

'How do you know?'

'My step-daughter Chlo had a baby at your age. She's at Uni now, she's married and she's a mum,'

Georgia spotted Harry sat on the sofa's in the sixth form common room. She went over to him kissing him on the lips surprising him.

'I love you, you know that,' Harry said.

'I love you too, we're going to get through his aren't we?'

'Of course,' He whispered hugging her. Her phone rang in her pocket, she looked confused pulling it out.

It read 'Need to talk. Kyle x,'


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen;

'Sam, answer the phone,' Finn muttered just before he walked into English class. It went straight to voicemail, after what Amy had told her yesterday Sam had ran off home and wasn't answering any of Finn's calls.

'Come in then,' Mr Budgen sighed opening the door to his Year Thirteen students. Finn shoved his phone in his pocket before sitting down in English. Mr Budgen taking away his phone was the last thing he needed right now.

'Lauren,' Finn said as Lauren walked into the room with Josh at her side. She just ignored him and went to the back of the class. All of a sudden he leap from his seat out of the classroom.

'Oh for god sakes,' Mr Budgen huffed.

Sam walked into the hospital; this brought back bad memories of when she had cancer all the tests, the chemo and the smell of the place. That's what she hated the most. She finally found the ward and walked in. She saw Kyle sat up in bed looking drained and like he'd not slept.

'Sam?' He questioned, not quite believing she was here.

'You look like shit, you know that right,' She said sitting down on the chair next to him. He just laughed remembering that was the way he'd always make Sam smile after she'd had chemo. 'How you doing?'

'Well I didn't die from the firework hitting me but I think the hospital food might just kill me over,' He laughed leaning back. 'Anyway what's the news at Waterloo Road?'

'Turns out Finn slept with Amy Porter,'

'Christ, I missed a lot,'

'And Georgia's pregnant,'

'I heard,' He nodded. Sam looked at him confused. 'She's come by a few times, only person that has. So what happened with Amy and Finn then?' He questioned.

'She said they slept together,'

'So that's why your off school then?'

'Yeah I didn't want to face her,'

'Where's the Sam I used to know who'd just go and act she didn't care?'

Finn shoved the door open in Mr Clarkson's class. Mr Clarkson was sat marking papers as he had a free period.

'Where's Sam?'

'You'll have to ask her Finn,'

'She's not talking to me,'

'Doesn't surprise me after what you did,'

'It was when she had cancer, I was stressed and Amy was there,'

'And that made it ok did it?'

Georgia had practically ran all the way from school when Kyle text her. Harry had needed to go to a lesson so they agreed they'd talk after school. Georgia went into the room to see Kyle sat up awake. She ran over giving him a hug. He smiled putting his arms around her holding her in his embrace. He could feel her breathing on his neck sending shivers up his spine.

'Thank god you're alright,' she whispered in his ear. They held each other in a hug for a little longer before they where being interrupted Sam coughing as she came back into the room. Georgia jumped off the bed quickly surprised by Sam being there. '

'Sam was just visiting,' Kyle said as Sam sat down in the seat beside Kyle, after she'd been to the toilet.

'I heard about Finn and Amy,' Georgia said.

'Yeah well things happen I guess,' Sam said, following what Kyle had said about Sam not caring. 'I better go,' she said feeling a bit awkward with Georgia and Kyle.

Sam had gone home got her school uniform on and was ready to face both Amy and Finn now. She took Kyle's advice and walked in without a car in the world.

'Sam?' Finn said running after her. She just blanked him and carried on to class, even though he kept on calling her name. She pasted Amy and she felt so angry at her, she just slammed her against the lockers – like Amy had done to Georgia.

'Your pregnant then?' Kyle asked and Georgia nodded. 'What you going to do?'

'I don't know,'

'Well you need to figure out,'

'You don't know what you're doing either,'

'I do. I'm going to uni. I want to do dance,' Kyle said, he'd had a long time to think whilst in a hospital bed and decided this was the thing he loved to do the most. 'You still want to do Business?'

'You know I do,' Georgia sighed tears forming in her eyes.

'Come here,' He said putting his arms out. She came over hugging him once again. She could hear his heartbeat it was so quite in the room. Neither of them spoke for a while or made any moment. Kyle then planted a kiss on her neck. He repeated this a few times more before she pulled away getting off the bed, she didn't bother to look at him when she left.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen;

Harry walked into Waterloo Road gates holding his girlfriend's hand. Pracially all of the students in the playground stared over at them and began whispering even a month after the school had found out. It was now the end of term and they'd be finishing for their Christmas hoilday. Georgia was very much showing her baby bump now, she was now four month gone. They'd made the descision that they both stay on and do their exams and go to uni - while putting the baby in nursery when they had classes. Mrs Fisher had agreed to let Georgia stay on for her exams even though she'd be very pregnant whlist taking them.

Over the past month Lauren, Kyle, Sam, Georgia and Harry had managed not to talk with either Amy or Finn. Josh had taken sides with Finn, still remaining friends with him and the others. Amy had lost all her friends now and not even Finn would talk to her.

At school their was a Christmas fayre on in aid to raise money for the home that Mr Budgen's wife was in as they where lacking Christmas funds. The hall was dressed as a Santa's wonderland. The sixth formers where invovled in helping set up all the stalls. 'Would you just sit down and relax I can do this,' Harry said to Georgia who just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

'I'm pregnant Harry not dieing,' She said reassuring him she was alright.

'Sam?' Finn said coming over to her, he'd try talking to her everyday but the reaction would be the same by Sam just blanking him and pretending she didn't even hear him but this time she just snapped.

'What Finn? Want to tell me you slept with someone else while we were going out?' She snapped.

'No, just let me say Sorry,'

'Well Sorry ain't bloody good enough,'

Amy sat down on one of the chairs in hall sighing to herself. She looked over at Georgia and Harry - she felt instant jelously of the two of them as a couple. They where very close to each other and that's what she longed for. She watched as Harry wrapped his arms around Georgia cuddling her, this made something click inside Amy's head making them want to make them feel the way she did.

'Georgie,' Kyle shouted from the other side of the hall coming in on his crunchs. He was coming in for the faye and had now been discharged from the hosptail. He'd be back at school in Janurary. Mrs Fisher had made sure he had work to do whilst in hosptail so he didn't fall behind which Harry, Georgia and Sam had been helping him with.

She smiled over at him before quickly rushing over to him but suddenly found herself bash right into Amy who'd purposly walked right into her with a hard shove making Georgia fall to the floor. The rest was a blur to Georgia, she just remembered Lauren, Sam, Kyle and Harry standing around her.

'Gee,' Harry whimpered, tears flooding from his eyes as he sat at her beside.

'Harry,' She whispered back. 'Is the baby alright?'

'The doctors are running tests,'

'What happened?'

'You and Amy bashed into each other and you fell to the floor. Kyle tried to attack Amy but Mum pulled him right off before he hurt herself even more,'

'Miss Ashdown?' The doctor questioned walking into the room where Georgia lay worrying on the bed with Harry at her side.

Sorry I know it's short but I'm writing it on word pad inside of the actual word as have yet to upload it to my computer.

I'm also running out of ideas for this story so it might have to come to an end soon.

Thankyou for still reviewing.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen;

The past few months had moved so fast, the Waterloo Road sixth formers had been busy with revision for their exams that they'd been taking. Harry and Georgia had been planning for their babys future whlist also applying for uni. Sam and Finn had hardly spoken in the last few months expect when they had to. Amy had kept to herself, this was mostly due to fact that most of the group didnt talk to her.

'Gee, sit down,' Harry said as Georgia walked into the sixth form common room. She now had a prober baby bump, it was still quite small for how far along she was.

'Wait a minute Harry, let me get in the door,' Georgia rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him. He just worried about her most of the time.

'You two are like a married couple,' Sam laughed looking at the two of them. Harry had now put his hand on her stomach feeling their baby kicking aganist Georgia's stomach.

'The exam will start in ten mintues,' Mr Clarkson called into the room, this would be the last exam for them which was their Business Studies exam.

Georgia walked into the hall sitting down at her desk. She placed one hand on her bump whilst one hand began to write her name on her sheet of paper. The baby was kicking hard aganist her stomach now and moving alot.

'You may begin the exam, now,' Mr Clarkson said once everyone had written their names on their papers. A few moments later Georgia felt pain run through her stomach. She just carried on writing holding her stomach with her left hand.

As the pain carried on the more Georgia began to worry. She wondered what was going on but she knew straight away when her seat was flooded with water that was in labour. Everyone looked around at her as she cried out in pain. Harry ran to her side while Mr Clarkson ran to get Mrs Fisher.

'We need to get you to the hosptial,' Harry said, looking at his girlfriend who was sat clutching the table. Mrs Fisher came running into the hall running to Georgia's side.

'Let's get going,' Mrs Fisher said.

'Where?' Georgia asked. Everyone around her was looking over at her, their was only fourteen people in the exam.

'The hosptial,'

'No, I want to finish the exam,'

'What? Gee our baby is coming,' Harry questioned.

'Harry, we said we're going to uni. I want to do Business studies if I dont finish this exam then I don't go to uni,'


	17. Announcement

Hello Everyone!

Decided to re-write this :D Sorry it's sort of gone down the drain but have had a lot going on but I'm rewriting the whole thing and it should be soon

xxx


End file.
